I Have to Protect Her
by Vandileir
Summary: umm.. just a little piece about Gohan's feelings while Videl fought with Spoopavich. G/V oviously. Plz R&R.


Ok. another disclaimer. Well I don't own DBZ or any characters, I whish I did, but sadly I don't. ::sigh::  
  
a/n 1: Ok, I have wanted to write a story like this for a while, I've just been lazy ^^. Anyway, this is taking place during Videl's fight with Spoopavich. It starts right at about the point she starts to really begin to lose. It's basically my thoughts on what Gohan was feeling and thinking at the time.  
  
  
  
'No.' Gohan thought as he watched in horror as Videl was once again slammed to the ground.  
  
'Dende, please stay down Videl'  
  
But she didn't, she once again dragged herself to her feet, only to be assaulted once more. And again.. She got up. This time she managed to attack Spoopavich but it made no difference, she once again found herself on the ground in pain.  
  
'NO. She cant take much more of this, she's going to die in there.. Please give up Videl' Gohan thought, growing visually agitated.  
  
All the others were watching on, except Goku. His focus was on Gohan. 'His power is increasing, at this rate it wont be long before he will go super- sajin.'  
  
'I cant take it anymore. he is killing her.' Gohan thought, his power spiking hire. 'I have to help her, my whole life I have watched the people I care about suffer, and I have sat and done nothing to help them.' Videl went down again, and in response Gohan's ki soared hire.  
  
Videl tried to get up, but Spoopavich just pushed her down and placed his foot on her skull. He slowly applied pressure; taking delight in the cries of pain he was rewarded with.  
  
"Gohan, don't, your not going out there" Goku said, causing everyone's attention to reside on Gohan.  
  
"Gohan." Piccolo said, staring at Gohan.  
  
"Calm down Gohan" Krillin said, although slowly backing away.  
  
Some were in his mind he heard them. It was what was maintaining his last bit of restraint. 'I cant go out. but I have to, she needs help. I have to stop that monster. he is torturing her, I have to help, but I cant.'  
  
Videl cried out again, this time the tears flowed freely down her face. And with that the last bit of control Gohan had had was gone. His energy soared, un-checked by any form of restraint. The building shook as he powered up, rage in his eyes as they flashed teal, black, teal, black, teal, black, and once again teal. His ki tore off the cape from his back and the ridiculous bandana he had been wearing. They fluttered behind him, disintegrating in his energy. His hair flashed gold, then black, gold, black, gold, black, and once more to gold where it stayed. With a roar he was in the air, flying towards the monster that was hurting some one he cared for. no loved. He was almost there but he stopped.  
  
A slightly smaller version of Spoopavich had appeared "That's enough, stop playing around and finish it." he said  
  
Reluctantly the behemoth removed his foot from Videl's body, and kicked her body out of the ring, deliberately slow as he eyed Gohan and gave him a twisted smile. Not seconds after she had hit the ground, she was already in Gohan's arms. He picked her up, gently. As he turned to leave he heard her murmur something.  
  
"Gohan.?" Videl managed to say weakly before she lost consciousness.  
  
Rage flashed in Gohan's eyes has he was once again reminded of the pain she was in. He turned and gave Spoopavich a glare that could have made the most hardened warrior cower. "Next time it is going to be you and me, and I'll win" Gohan said with a tone of voice full of certainty. He said nothing else and turned to leave once again.  
  
"Should I call for a stretcher?" the announcer asked.  
  
"No, I'll take her my self." he said, once again looking down at the unconscious girl lying in his arms. He then left to take her to the infirmary.  
  
'I wasn't fast enough. I should have gone sooner. It's my fault she was hurt so bad, I held back too long, I should have protected her, its all my fault' Gohan thought dejectedly as he carried her through the building. 'Next time it might be to late, next time I wont hold back, I promise.'  
  
"I promise. I promise next time I will be there to protect you.." He said to himself, or so he thought.  
  
"I will always be there to save you." he said and picked up his pace.  
  
Some were, in Videl's unconscious mind she had heard him. She had heard his words spoken to that monster, she had heard the sadness in his voice, and the pain he had felt for letting her be hurt, for letting her suffer. She heard his promise that he would always be there, to protect and save her. She had heard it all, and deep inside, some were, she smiled.  
  
  
  
Ok, I know it wasn't long, but cut me a little slack, it was my first try at something like that. Anyway, I think it turned out ok, and I hope everyone who reads this enjoys this. That's about it, oh yeah, please R&R, if I get nice reviews, I might make a fic about Videl's pov and feelings on something about Gohan 


End file.
